Hotel Room
by Boredsowritting01
Summary: (They're human) This is a one-shot from my Fanfiction story called Famous. It takes place in chapter 8/9, and goes more into detail about that night. Small Lemon, rate M.


Famous- One Shot

_So, I know in the FF that I didn't really add anything sexual as I didn't want to disturb any reviewer. I decided to add it in as a one shot. And get more… 'Personal' for Clary. Oh, and while rewriting this I had the song Sexting by Blood On the Dance Floor playing, don't ask why I felt like having it on replay and it give me few ideas. But it is more thoughts than anything, I still tried to keep the 'lemon' on the down low. Thanks for reading ~ J_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the Characters.**_

I knew the moment I told Jace about my father and he wasn't repulsed by the idea of how broken I was, that I knew I was truly ready. Even though he wouldn't do it on the bus, which I didn't care if the guys heard. I wanted him more, when he turned me down. It was practically all I could think about while I was eating. I tried to act all cool and collective, but to me it was almost awkward. I didn't want to downright tell him to have me right then and there.

Because even though, I made up my mind, I wasn't sure if it was the time. Okay, I knew I was ready because my heart just grew on the bus but something was telling me not to. It was small and the bigger part of myself was telling it to shut the heck up. And being the bigger part, was telling me to rip his clothes off. I've nevered had those thoughts about a person and most of the time I had to restrain myself because of them. I wanted to do things, I've never thought of before not with any guy.

I was joking around with Jace, not really understanding what I was saying. I kept thinking about him naked, how good he was in bed, or how he acted. Would he be rough or soft, go fast or slow, passionate or harsh? Something told me the harsh part was wrong, but I had this feeling I would like it that way, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I realized we were kissing and that my shirt was off, so I placed my hand under his shirt and slowly- barely touching his skin raising my hands up his chest, earing me a mix between a growl and a moan. He moved to my neck, sucking and nibbling at it, earning him some moans.

I quickly took off his shirt and kissed all over his chest, making sure I didn't leave any part untouched. Something told me to blow lightly from his naval to his chest, and that's what I did. He shivered, his hands tightening on my waist. As I moved to his neck, coping his motion of sucking and nibbling until I was sure he would have a hecky. I felt him move my bra strap down, grazing his lips at that spot before nibbling again. Moaning, when he hit my soft spot on my neck. I think he got tired of being on the table, and brought me to the bed.

I remember joking with him that he was still no fun and I saw this dangerous glint it in. I felt him move to take my shorts off, looking me in the eyes as to ask if it was okay. Biting my lip, I slowly nod and before I could change my mind he took off my shorts. Kissing his way up my legs, stomach, chest, neck, chin, finally to my lips. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and I opened it as we fought for domance, I felt him grinding his down half to mine, moaning slightly into his mouth. I could feel him getting harder, slowly and unsurely I unbuckled his pants getting the hint he took them off leaving both of us in our underwear.

Giving on last kiss on my lips, he kissed and touched every part of my body. Massaging my breast through the bra, squeezing slightly as he used his tongue to travel all over my stomach. Becoming bold, I brought him up to me, kissing him while he was distracted I flipped us and straddled his waist. Grinding my lips against him, he growled a little when I stopped to take off my bra.

"Beautiful." He muttered before latching his mouth to my chest. Moaning again, I started to grin against him. He flipped us once again, slowly, ever so slowly he placed his hand on my mound rubbing slowly. I gripped the sheets under me, breathing picking up, I felt Jace move but his movement on my spot didn't stop until he fully lifted my legs. I looked at him and an unspoken question was in them, knowing it I nod trusting him completely.

Not even a second after that I was completely bare to him and filling little subconious, but I didn't have time to react before he attached his mouth to my sensitive spot. Not knowing fully what he was doing, but I know it felt good. I all heard in the room was my moans bouncing off the walls. That small voice that was telling me not to do anything yet was completely gone and joined the bigger side. All my senses were on high alert, feeling and hearing almost everything that concerned Jace and I. That was all that mattered at the moment.

Jace was top on of me again, and I felt him. He was bare too, I was feeling too good to figure out realize exactly when he took them off. I just know I felt _him_ poking my inner thigh as he quickly kissed me and whispered something in my ear that I didn't full get I was too nervous yet happy that this was happening to get or process what he said.

Slowly, painfully slow he inner something told me he was being gentle because it was my first time and I felt this sharp pain as I whimpered. Jace took that to stop as I got use to him, he didn't dare move it didn't even sound like he was breathing. I got use to him and I wiggled my hips, realizing I was now comfortable he started again. Though not much faster than when he enter, but his pace did pick up with every few moans.

I got tired of being on bottom, so I placed my hands on his shoulders and flipped us. With his new position I was able to take a little bit more. Placing my hands on his chest to steady myself, I started moving. Jace's hands roamed my body and gave few kisses all over me, before he completely leaned up and captured my lips. He was now meeting my thrust, and I picked up speeding feeling his heated boil of excitement deep in my stomach and I didn't want it to end.

Jace determined to still be in control flipped us again, taking over. My hands found his back and I ran my hands down his back, most likely with my nails leaving red harsh lines on them. I knew I was moaning loud and most of them were his name. Every few minutes I could hear a groan coming from Jace. I realized he was on using on arm to balance himself as the other moved between us, using his fingers to rub against my super sensitive spot now he matched the speed he was going. I moaned louder and dig my fingers into his back, and that excitement bubble was fixing to burst.

As it did burst I yelled his name, biting him to try and keep the yelling to a minimum even though he wasn't any use. Jace moaned my name before caplasing on top of me head on my shoulders. I knew I should have trouble breathing with his fully body weight on me, but I wasn't concerned with that. I was concern with the fact that the whole hall probably heard us. After Jace caught his breath he picked himself up and we moaned once more as he left. He rolled to his side, bringing me closer to him.

I was still breathing hard, replaying the event that just took place. The last image was me biting him. Crap, I look at his neck, and a perfect shape of my mouth was there. I glanced at his side, where you can see where I clawed at him but my major concern was that I bite him.

"Holly crap, Jace. I didn't mean to bite you." I heard him chuckle, as his eyes were still closed.

"Don't worry about it." I felt him move closer, his breath tickling my ear. "Besides, I didn't know you were a screamer."

I shook my head, that experience with Jace was… too good for words. I didn't regret it, it was like my brain had shut off during, forgetting my worries of mixed feelings of doing what we just did. I always thought I would regret it, if I was hundred percent ready for the act. I was about ninety-five percent ready, that five percent was more out of fear. Fear of what would happen next, fear that I wasn't good enough, fear that it wouldn't mean much. But the way we acted, the way he took _care _it was WAY more than sex, it was love. Showing each other just how much we loved each other.

I felt almost giddy that it finally happened, it was like the final step in our relationship. Final step, as to show our love, most of the time to show our love we did simple little things for each other. Getting each other meaningless things that had an actual meaning behind them with has much as we knew about each other. My love for him grew every day, the little things he did was more than enough to make my fall in love with him all over again. We were mentally connected and now we had physically collected. I had felt everything he felt for me; the passion, the love, the overwhelming feeling of happiness when we're with each other. I knew if we did this again-soon or not- it'll still be just as passionate and loving, maybe even more.


End file.
